Cars 2 Checklist Wiki
Welcome to the Cars 2 Checklist Wiki This is the first and only Disney/Pixar Cars 2 Diecast Collectors Checklist! Complete with a list and pictures of all Cars 2 character cars released to date. This is an excellent resource for collectors of all ages alike! About this incredible movie: Cars 2 is an upcoming American computer-animated 3-D film. It is the sequel to the 2006 film, Cars. It is produced by Pixar Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It is currently scheduled for release in theaters in the United States on June 24, 2011 and in the United Kingdom on July 22, 2011. The film is directed by John Lasseter and co-directed by Brad Lewis. It features the voices of Owen Wilson, Larry the Cable Guy, Michael Caine and Emily Mortimer. It will be released in Disney Digital 3-D, IMAX 3D, RealD 3D and 2-D. Complete Checklist: (to be updated as released) Singles Type # Character Notes Photo Singles 1 Race Team Mater http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/8f628f37.jpg Singles 2 Finn McMissle http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/6cd11795.jpg Singles 3 Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/0cf99dd8.jpg Singles 4 Francesco Bernoulli http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/4c16d9c9.jpg Singles 5 Holley Shiftwell http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/c75f4f9a.jpg Singles 6 Professor Z http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/76a9bdbd.jpg Singles 7 Jeff Gorvette http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/82c5a5b0.jpg Singles 8 Carla Veloso http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/a7b784c7.jpg Singles 9 Raoul ÇaRoule http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/be3372b2.jpg Singles 10&11 Guido & Luigi http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/479148e1.jpg Singles 12 Acer http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/3e594288.jpg Singles 13 Grem http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/bb93fa24.jpg Singles 14 Race Team Fillmore http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/cc877e34.jpg Singles 15 Race Team Sarge http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/d2fdf20c.jpg Singles 16 Rod Torque Redline http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/59c852a9.jpg Singles 17 Miles Axlerod http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/337d8f4a.jpg Singles 18 Petrov Trunkov http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/4db05b39.jpg Short Cards (check-out lane) These are an un-numbered series. Type # Character Notes Photo Short Card Race Team Mater http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/f3066a1d.jpg Short Card Finn McMissle http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/492ca2fc.jpg Short Card Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/d0c73be5.jpg Short Card Francesco Bernoulli http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/098e6760.jpg Short Card Holley Shiftwell http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/2f66eb15.jpg Short Card Professor Z http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/3f57fa10.jpg Short Card Jeff Gorvette http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/be781522.jpg Short Card Rod Torque Redline http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/09d87a26.jpg Deluxe |- Type # Character Notes Photo Deluxe 1 Submarine Finn McMissile http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/4f639ecb.jpg Deluxe 2 Holley Shiftwell with Wings http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/3701d6b1.jpg Deluxe 3 Red http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/bdd57da9.jpg Deluxe 4 Double Decker Bus http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/a7705173.jpg Deluxe 5 Kingpin Nobunaga http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/dacf978b.jpg |- Deluxe 6 Hydrofoil Finn McMissile http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/b02e7d45.jpg Deluxe Retail Store Exclusives These are an un-numbered series. Type # Character Notes Photo Special Deco Lightning McQueen with Metallic Finish (Toy R Us) http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/6a8f4734.jpg |- Special Deco Nigel Gearsley with Metallic Finish (Toys R Us) Deluxe Disney Imagination Store Exclusives in Acrylic Cases These are an un-numbered series. Type # Character Notes Photo Deluxe Disney Francesco Bernoulli http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/fbe18809.jpg Deluxe Disney Mater http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/1fc05a7f.jpg Deluxe Disney Finn McMissile http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/2cbbb672.jpg Deluxe Disney Ramone http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/2fa2ae01.jpg Deluxe Disney Miles Axelrod http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/4c2a753e.jpg Deluxe Disney Ape and Professor Z http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/4f12b97b.jpg Deluxe Disney Gremlin http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/9ada21f1.jpg Deluxe Disney Darrell Cartrip http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/542d05a6.jpg Deluxe Disney Vladimir Trunkov http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/8574f28d.jpg Deluxe Disney Acer http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/88710461.jpg Deluxe Disney Rod Redline http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/b2e39e20.jpg Deluxe Disney Holly Shiftwell http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/bb4c83f9.jpg Deluxe Disney Sally http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/c0dfbba8.jpg Deluxe Disney Red http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/de1fcaea.jpg Deluxe Disney Brent Mustangburger http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/ea6de3ae.jpg Deluxe Disney Flo http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/93809641.jpg Deluxe Disney Ape and Tomber http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/eab00657.jpg Deluxe Disney Lightning McQueen http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/eabcccf8.jpg Deluxe Disney Sarge http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/ef75abda.jpg Deluxe Disney Fillmore http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/f61fed22.jpg Deluxe Exclusives in Acrylic Cases These are an un-numbered series. Type # Character Notes Photo Deluxe Exclusive Lightning McQueen Rare New York Toy Fair 2011 http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/66cfb3a7.jpg Lights and Sounds Type # Character Notes Photo Lights and Sounds 1 Finn McMissile http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/97b647a3.jpg Lights and Sounds 2 Francesco Bernoulli http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/ba43317e.jpg Lights and Sounds 3 Holley Shiftwell http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/bb154cf6.jpg Lights and Sounds 4 Lightning McQueen http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/19911cae.jpg Lights and Sounds 5 Mater http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/eed386a9.jpg Lights and Sounds Retail Store Exclusives These are an un-numbered series. Type # Character Notes Photo Deluxe Spy Mater Wal-Mart http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/8ba940ac.jpg Pit Row Launchers These are an un-numbered series. Type # Character Notes Photo Pit Row Launchers Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/8cb94b03.jpg Pit Row Launchers Max Schnell http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/90e3a94b.jpg Pit Row Launchers Nigel Gearsley http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/3512800d.jpg Pit Row Launchers Shu Todoroki http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/64fb7ca9.jpg Movie Moments These are an un-numbered series. Type # Character Notes Photo Movie Moments Darrell Cartrip, Brent Mustangburger http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/07ae2723.jpg Movie Moments Damaged Rod Torque Redline, Grem http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/2c1ce160.jpg Movie Moments Tomber, Finn McMissile http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/e78ed53d.jpg Movie Moments Luigi & Guido, Uncle Topolino http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/4e958716.jpg Movie Moments Race Team Mater & Zen Master Pitty http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/320bdf19.jpg Movie Moments Francesco Bernoulli, Lightning McQueen with Party Wheels http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/beb51b35.jpg Movie Moments Retail Store Exclusives These are an un-numbered series. Type # Character Notes Photo Movie Moments Finn McMissile with weapon, Grem Wal-Mart http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/e1904e63.jpg Movie Moments Mater with Spy Glasses, Acer Wal-Mart http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/6429464a.jpg Value Pack Box Sets These are an un-numbered series. Type # Character Notes Photo Value Packs Character Stars 3 Pack http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/6f1cb256.jpg Value Packs Character Stars 3 Pack http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/38c2c740.jpg Value Packs Character Stars 3 Pack http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/b423bfdc.jpg Value Packs Character Stars 3 Pack http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/c50a1a15.jpg Value Pack Box Sets Retail Store Exclusives These are an un-numbered series. Type # Character Notes Photo Value Packs Racing 4 Pack Target http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/59a69d0a.jpg Value Packs Racing 4 Pack Target http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/79399bbf.jpg Value Packs Racing 4 Pack Target http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/cb8b0be8.jpg Value Packs Racing Rivalry 7 Pack Target http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/86d0248c.jpg Value Packs Tokyo Race Party 5 Pack Toys R Us http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/d34902de.jpg Value Packs Paris Espionage 5 Pack Toys R Us http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/f1dfe06e.jpg Value Packs Porto Corsa Welcome 5 Pack Toys R Us http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/df063449.jpg Value Packs Deluxe Figurine Playset 10 Pack Disney Store http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/f8793f8b.jpg Value Packs Siddeley Spy Jet Shoot Out 2 Pack Disney Store http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m146/chevyman46933/Cars%202/e484d456.jpg Category:Browse Category:cars